Not So Wise After All
by OnlyEscape
Summary: Because of Peter's remarkably fast metabolism, he would burn through the normal amount of anesthesia in seconds. This can be a problem when the same teen needs to have his wisdom teeth taken out. Luckily, he has a (very caring) billionaire, who's willing to hire special people to do it for him. And watch Peter for the day. (aka Tony regrets everything.)


Tony wasn't stupid. He was far from it. So when Peter came into his lab that Monday, like every other Monday, with shuffling feet and multiple nervous glances, Tony knew something was up. And Tony liked to know things.

"So-" Tony cleared his throat and swirled around in his chair to look at Peter a little ways beside him. "-I'm getting the impression you want to ask me something. Or you're staring at me, because I'm fabulous. No worries if it's the second reason. I really am fabulous."

The kid's face grew red from embarrassment, and he fumbled with the piece of tech in his hands more a few seconds, before setting it down. Peter looked at him for a second before saying very quickly, "I-need-my-wisdom-teeth-taken-out, but-I-can't-go-to-a-normal-dentist-cause-I-would-burn-through-the-medicine-too-quickly.-And-May-wanted-me-to-ask-you-if-you-minded-doing-something-like-maybe-making-a-stronger-dosage-or-just-I-don't-know." Throughout the entire ramble, Peter's eyes flew around the room, avoiding Tony's eyes.

Tony on his part just took a deep breath, and leaned back. "So, you could say that again slowly, or I could have Friday replay it for me in like a frame by frame speed. And even then, I don't think I'll be able to understand."

Peter sighed and looked down in his lap as he repeated what he had said earlier, but with a lot more fidgeting and stuttering. At the end however, this time, Peter mentioned, "Of course, you don't need to. I mean, I didn't want to bother you, but aunt May said it would be a god idea to ask you, so...?"

Tony stared at him, before spinning back to the table, away from Peter, and continuing on what he had left off on the piece in front of him. Tony gave a small smile that Peter couldn't see. "Sure thing kid. When do you want to do it? I could get someone tomorrow, but you're gonna have school? So, maybe Saturday then. Ehh?"

"Uhhh, sure. Ye-Yeah, Saturday is great! I should probably tell May first though."

Tony waved in an offhanded gesture. "Sure whatever. Anything for that stunningly beautiful aunt of yours."

* * *

Peter left the building at 6. Tony was having an Italian dinner with Paper when he got a call from May, exactly an hour later. After a quick talk, the date was set. Tony turned off his cell, and went straight back to stuffing his face with pasta, but before he could Pepper interrupted him. "So I heard you mention Peter and wisdom teeth. What's going on?"

Tony set down his fork. "Peter needs to have them taken out, but he can't go to a normal dentist because of his crazy spider metabolism. So, I've agreed to get some specialist who won't talk to come down and do it for the kid on Saturday."

Tony went back to grab his fork and ate the pasta on it, but when he looked at Pepper again, the hinting smile on her face made him want to spit it back out. "What. Why are you smiling?"

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. "No reason. I just think it's sweet that you're helping him. But you know that you'll have to have someone to watch him. You can't leave him alone after the whole operation."

Tony nodded, but was still confused by what she meant by 'sweet you're helping him-.' But being himself, he ignored the feeling. "Yeah. his aunt told me. I agreed to watching to him for the day and after. And- what? You're staring again!"

Pepper laughed out loud, shaking her head. "Just eat the pasta." Tony stared at his partner for a few seconds, before stuffing his mouth with clearly too much pasta. "Darn right, I'm gonna eat this pasta." Pepper shook her head again, and they continued their night together.

* * *

Saturday rolled around, and Tony was nervous.

Why?

He had absolutely no idea.

He stared at Peter, who was comfortably sitting in the 'dentist' chair. The other two specialists Tony had hired were flitting around the room getting everything prepared, ignoring him and Peter. Tony was surprised to see the kid not fidgeting, Peter was instead relaxed and peacefully looking around the room. Yet even with the smile on his face, Tony wanted to make sure Peter was all right with everything.

"Kid, are you all right? Do you need anything? Because after this, the next time your conscious, you're going to be seeing - actually I have no idea what exactly. But, it's going to be hilarious - for me - of course." It slightly calmed Tony when Peter smiled up at him. "No thanks Mr. Stark. I'm fine. Just don't record any embarrassing videos." Tony chuckled. "Can't promise that."

Those were the last words Peter heard before he was administered the anesthesia.

* * *

 **This was jus the opening, apologies if you wanted to see loopy Peter now!**

 **I'll be uploading soon, but I want to know if you guys would like the next chapter in Tony's perspective or Peter's. Either way, it's gonna be funny (I hope) and crazy!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this! I love constructive criticism, and I will be honored to hear whatever you have to say!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


End file.
